The Orsickle
by spectra2
Summary: AU Eventually: Between magical training, school, auror testing, Order meetings, and Death Eater meetings, leaves on to wonder what harry's gotten himself into this time. After book 5, beta working on it, better sumary in profile.
1. I had no quarrel with you betaed

CH1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harry potter  
  
A/N: this is now being beta-ed by Discordia-Erebus  
  
Warning!!!!!!! This takes place after the fifth book!!!! Spoilers be ahead!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Blackwood was a tall man in his late 20's. He was wearing a pair of leather pants, a leather muscle-shirt that looked to be sleeveless, and a long black over cloak that looked to be made of expensive satin. He had shoulder length black hair streaked through with silver, a sure sign of stress, and a large black dragon tattoo that filled the entire right side of his face. This imposing man was currently walking through Diagon Alley.  
  
Blackwood walked down the street with such confidence, that the people in the Alley that noticed him, stared long enough to see he had his hand on his wand holster and decided not to get in his way. The every day hustle and bustle of the alley paused as he passed, and then continued behind him as he walked by the shops and people. Blackwood was on his way to the local pub for a drink. When he walked into The Leaky Cauldron, the shop went quiet. The bartender, who was drying a glass with a towel quickly, came over to the end of the bar where Blackwood sat.  
  
"The usual, Mr. Blackwood sir?" Blackwood merely nodded as he placed a coin on the counter. With in 30 seconds the bar tender sat a large mug of sizzling, bubbling brown liquid. Blackwood placed a finger on the top of the liquid before picking it up and drinking it.  
  
The room begun to murmur, He could hear bits and pieces of the people's conversations, and every day it was the same. "People say he's a death eater...Not just a death eater, but You-Know-who's right hand...He's killed hundreds of people...Why doesn't any one do something?....No one can catch him...Well we can take him..."  
  
At that point Blackwood had a smirk on his face before he glared at the gossiping people. They quickly looked down at there drinks and the room was silent once again. After Blackwood finished his drink he threw a few more coins on the counter and left the pub.  
  
A few yards out of the pub, an older looking man dressed in a blue robe stood about twenty feet in front of Blackwood, with his wand raised.  
  
Immediately the middle of the street was cleared as bystanders raced into buildings to look out windows or stood as close to the walls as possible, clutching small children. The noise level was usually loud in the alley, but seemed to diminish once the well- known and respected man in blue spoke. "Blackwood!" The man was an owner of a few of the buildings on Diagon alley; he had a wife and three little ones.  
  
"I have no quarrel with you Stykes!" Blackwood shouted. "Go back to your wife and children!"  
  
Stykes flinched slightly, but didn't budge. "There is no place for you here, Blackwood!" Blackwood only smiled, "We don't want you to bring You- Know-Who to our peaceful homes."  
  
Blackwood stepped forward; they were now about ten feet apart. "Don't worry Stykes! Voldemort isn't coming to your precious Alley any time soon!"  
  
Everyone in the Alley including Stykes shuddered at the sound of the forbidden name. Stykes was so outraged by this time he lifted his wand and brought it swinging down as he attempted to chant something. But Blackwood was too fast. There was a blinding light and when it faded Stykes was lying on the ground not moving, Blackwood walked away with a small grin on his face, slowly down the alley. There were people screaming every where, dozens of people were by Stykes' side and the rest were running away from Blackwood.  
  
Blackwood got about two blocks down the alley, and by that time, the entire alley was deserted. Then Wizards and Witches stepped out from behind buildings and apparated around him with loud cracks, with their wands raised. Blackwood, stood still with his wand lowered to his side still wore that small grin on his face. In front of him stood The Minister of Magic, Perez the Chief Auror, Arthur Weasly, and Lupin. Blackwood recognized most of the people that stood encircling him about three yards away; Mad-eye Moody, Steven Diggory, Jonathan Jordan, and many other top powerful Wizards and Witches.  
  
There were fifteen of them, all with their wands pointed at Blackwood. The Minister spoke "Blackwood come quietly and no one will get hurt!"  
  
Blackwood grinned before replying, "I have no quarrel with any of you."  
  
"You attacked Stykes!" Arthur Weasly shouted out.  
  
"He attacked first, I was merely faster!"  
  
"Wizard duels are illegal!" The minister stated.  
  
"A duel?! Ha! If it was a duel he would be dead! No, I did him a favor, a little taste of what he gets for putting his nose into other peoples business." Blackwood stepped forward about a yard.  
  
"Stop right there Blackwood!" Perez shouted  
  
"I have no quarrel with any of you." Blackwood hissed as he continued to walk forward.  
  
"You do now!" The Minister of Magic shouted as sparks flew out of fourteen wands. They all hit Blackwood simultaneously. This was followed by a bright light, and a sizzling sound.  
  
------------------------------------ 


	2. Esmerelda

CH2  
  
A/N: this is being beta-ed by Discordia-Erebus  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Harry potter  
  
---------------------  
  
10 months earlier...  
  
In the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, sitting at the table was Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, Remus Lupin, Professor Snape, Mad-eye Moody, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Fred and George Weasly.  
  
Everyone was talking happily as dinner was eaten. Suddenly, Dumbledore stopped talking in mid sentence and looks up from the table at the doorway. Excusing himself from the table quietly, he walks in to the hall and stops right outside the door in front of a young girl in a deep purple hooded cape that only showed the bottom half of her face, and gleaming ruby eyes. The girl looked the age of no more then 17.  
  
As her form became visible to the table, everyone quiets down at the sight of her. The adults at the table quickly stair down at their plates, even Mad-eye Moody's magic eye is not looking in the direction of the new arrival. The Children, still staring at the guest, get scornful looks from the adults, with many kicks from under the table the children finally turn around. Dumbledore and the young woman stood in silence for a few moments. Dumbledore nodded then she disappeared silently. It was odd, because she did not apparate with the usual crack. It was as if she was never there.  
  
Dumbledore walked back into the dinning room and sat back down to finish his meal. Before the silence became too uncomfortable, Mrs. Weasly started a conversation about the food.  
  
The children still had confused looks on their faces', as they looked around the table in question. Nobody though, was going to answer their questions. They could tell by the fact that everyone acted as though nothing had ever interrupted them.  
  
Harry awoke with a start in his small bedroom at number 4 Private Drive when he felt something shift out of place. Jerking awake and having his wand in his hand, and his glasses on his face in about three seconds, he was ready to face Death Eaters, only to find an enchantingly beautiful girl sitting, staring at him from the stool at his desk.  
  
Nervously, Harry looked at her and quietly asked, "Who are you? How did you get in here?"  
  
With a warm smile, the girl spoke to him with a sweet yet powerful voice "I am Esmerelda. A Sorceress that has chosen you as my apprentice." She whispered with a small smile at the confused look on the boy's face.  
  
Harry sat up in his bed confused, for Harry new very little of the higher classes of magic.  
  
With a show of sympathy for the poorly educated child, she explained briefly that very few people knew sorceresses and sorcerers exist. They are known as mythological beings and prefer to stay that way. Known to be the top of magic creation/control, but that is a common mistake for there are always being more powerful. She also stated that there are maybe 20-30 sorcerers in this world and they all were immortal unless they wished to die, but that they can change their age and appearance at will to fit in better.  
  
Harry sat dumfounded, he absorbed the information he was told but continued to sit in shock. There was so much he didn't know and how did this Esmerelda concern him?  
  
Harry spoke. "How did you get in here?" He knew that was a stupid question but it sort of came out to break the silence.  
  
Esmerelda said nothing she merely looked at the open door with a small smile.  
  
Harry hadn't noticed it before but his bedroom door that was normally locked multiple times from the outside was standing wide open.  
  
Just then Harry's cousin, Dudley came waltzing past the door. He opened his mouth to say a remark to Harry but saw Esmerelda. She merely smiled at him, it took Dudley a minute for he was stunned at the sight of her, but once the shock wore off he screamed at the top of his lungs. "MOM!"  
  
Petunia could be heard from down stairs. "Hurry up dear your bacons getting cold."  
  
Dudley took another deep breath before screaming. "MOM, HARRY HAS A GIRL IN HIS ROOM!"  
  
Harry quickly got off of his bed and threw some cloths over his pajamas. Esmerelda sat non-pulsed at the bellowing whale of a boy.  
  
Mr. Dursley could be heard stomping up the stairs with haste, closely followed by Petunia. Once he was at the top of the stairs. "What are you hollering about Dudley? I'm missing my...."  
  
Vernon Dursley had stopped in front of Harry's door, speechless. After a pause Petunia was by his side. "Now see here Potter." The portly man started yelling at Harry but was cut short as Esmerelda stood up.  
  
With a threatening voice, yet skillfully not raising it above normal volume she spoke to him, "Excuse me?"  
  
Mr. Dursley went to back up but stepped forward instead. "Who are you?"  
  
"That is none of your concern." She spoke evenly, even though she was tempted to laugh at the things Harry was muttering behind her. Things such as, "Damn straight." And many other none to favorable words coming from his mouth.  
  
"Now see here! While he is under my roof, there will be none of this!" he yelled, purpling in the face.  
  
Esmerelda raised her hand, with a swift flick of her wrist the roof was gone. "How's that? We're not under the roof anymore." She said with a slight smirk  
  
One could see the white clouds that stood out against the pure blue sky, as the morning sun game rushing in to the smallest room in the house.  
  
Harry stood with a small smile as Dudley, as big as he is run into Petunia's arms, clasping his huge round buttocks.  
  
Mr. Dursley lowered his hand that he was waving around when he was hollering. He looked up with his jaw dropped.  
  
With another flick of her wrist, Esmerelda made the roof reappear. She said calmly. "You were saying?"  
  
Mr. Dursley stood speechless once again, but his face had a mixed expression some where between frightened and angry.  
  
"I thought so, now leave us." She raised her hand and Mr. Dursley flew backwards into Petunia and Dudley out into the hallway, with the door slammed in there faces. Esmerelda turned to Harry with a smile. "Where were we? Oh yes, I am here to train you."  
  
"Train me?" Harry asked faintly as he starred at the woman in front of him.  
  
"Yes we should start at once if you wish to be ready so you don't have to train during school." She said with a small smile to the awed teen.  
  
"But I can't do magic out of Hogwarts, because I'm underage." He managed to get out, as he started to become overwhelmed.  
  
"Don't worry about that. I have already set up an isolated place that is unplottable as well as undetectable by the ministry. You could do anything in there that your hearts desired and they would be none the wiser." She said as she watched Harry's curiosity start to catch. But she still saw a hint of nervousness and distrust. She smiled a smile that made Harry slightly uneasy when she said that. "Follow me."  
  
She opened the door and revealed the frightened Dursleys, pushing themselves tight up against the wall.  
  
Harry followed Esmerelda down the stairs, they stopped in front of Harry's old room, the cupboard under the stairs. Harry looked up and saw the Dursleys at the top of the landing peering down at them.  
  
Esmerelda opened the door, instead of a cramped little 4x5 FT closet that use to be there, there was a large 100x100 FT room in its place.  
  
There was a dueling mat in the center, a wall covered with books and book cases, a few desks of to one side, a long table filled to the breaking point of food, and a section was cornered off with couches, chairs, and a large fireplace.  
  
With a glance down at Harry, Esmerelda saw an eagerness to get started. With on look to each other, they both walked in and closed the door behind them without looking back. 


	3. The Training

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harry potter nor do I own any of the common set ups of the stories plot and setting.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Back at the Order: The sorceress appeared in the hallway in front of the Weasly twins, without a sound. She took no heed of there surprised looks and walks into the kitchen where Dumbledor sits drinking tea with Mrs. Weasly. Esmerelda gave a slight nod with her head towards the door; Mrs. Weasly quickly got up and left the kitchen. She sat down and produced a cup of tea out of thin air. The two of them sat in silence for the best part of an hour before she disappeared taking her empty tea cup with her.  
  
Dumbledor got up and walked up stairs, he stopped in front of the children's room. He stated sharply, to not send Harry any owls. Before leaving quickly as to not be questioned. The children's conversation continued once there head master was out of sight. "How come she doesn't make any sound when she apparates?...Why does she come here and then doesn't say anything?.....Maybe she's mute?...I don't know, I don't like her...Why is everyone afraid of her?....Why has Dumbledor stopped ordering people to tail Harry?...Now we can't even send him owls!..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Durselys: It had been a week since the Durselys had first seen Esmerelda, it was still only June, but for them, there summer had ended. Every time they went in there foyer, they walked quickly passed the cupboard door. They had not seen her or Harry, and they liked it that way.  
  
In the Cupboard: (I honestly am tired its like two in the morning and I want to get this in before I sleep, so I might come back later and put this in great detail but right now I'm just going to basically list it out so sorry for now.)  
  
Esmerelda began training Harry the first thing she told him about was what she did. She explained that she had altered time, to give them more time to train, she explained it as if she slowed down time so he would understand, but in sense it was more complex for words to explain. She sent Hedwig to stay at the order. Then placed her hand on Harry's forehead and with a flash of light he was out cold. When he awoke she explained that she merely opened up a part of his mind that would help him. Esmerelda taught Harry how to channel attacks and store the power into his wand to boost future spells. Or sent the same attack back with a power tens folds.   
  
  
  
To communicate, read minds both with and with out the person knowing, look through others minds/memories. She opened up his mind so he could absorb things the first time and permanitly, and taught him to block his mind by certain levels that were infinite (10, 100, 10000, et.) and then to unblock his mind. She also taught him how to turn into any animal he desired by repeating twice in his mind what animal he wanted to be and with deep concentration became it. He learned first how to apparate (with a loud crack), so he can pass the apparating test to get his license, then to Shift (basically teleportation with out any sound). And unlike apparating , shifting is untraceable. He learned how to channel all three of the Unforgivable curses and store its power. Harry wouldn't even flinch when the spell was cat on him when Esmerelda was finished. By the time she was done with him he wouldn't flinch to almost anything she shot at him, once she was satisfied she told Harry to stay there and then disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Order: Hermione was having a chat with Mrs. Weasly before dinner about the mysterious girl. Of course Hermione had multiple explanations for her but couldn't get any confirmation out of Ron's mother. Who keep insisting that she dropped the subject. Dinner came and the same seating as earlier. The same incident came again, she shifted into the doorway, and Dumbledor stood up but instead of going into the hallway, Dumbledor suddenly apparated away, leaving a grinning Esmerelda standing there.  
  
She thanked Mrs. Weasly verbally as she floated a piece of apple pie towards her as she sat in Dumbledors empty seat. "What curious minds your young ones have." She said, Mrs. Weasly blushed and started saying something but Fred and George interrupted. The started with hast asking questions. "Who are you?.. How did you do that?...Why are.." She quieted them down by speaking to them telepathically. {It would be wise not to ask questions of things they shall never know.}  
  
Suddenly Dumbledor reappeared with a crack, looking quiet tired. "Did it go well?" She asked out loud, with a nod from Dumbledor, Esmerelda disappeared with out a sound.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Durselys: Esmerelda inquires the results of the advanced cunning, skill, cleverness training and advanced spells works from Dumbledor. Harry was surprisingly confident yet not cocky. Esmerelda then explained how he must not tell or let anyone find out about his special powers or he will be persecuted and expelled, or worse. So not even his best friends could know about her. She told Harry he can go to the Order when ever he liked. Harry became overjoyed to be reunited wit his friends that he threw his belongings into his trunk and headed down stairs. Esmerelda advised Harry to at least say good bye to the Durselys. So he entered the dinning room were they were in the mists of dinner. They had stopped making room for Harry at the table the first day he didn't come out of the closet. The Durselys were surprised but were suddenly struck with fear as Esmerelda closely followed Harry. Harry quickly said good bye and went out the front door. Esmerelda put a camilian spell on Harry that would wear off five minutes after touching back on the ground, and charmed the trunk to follow closely behind Harry. Harry said his good bye to Esmerelda who only smiled at him before shifting.   
  
Harry mounted his firebolt, and was now on his own in the freedom of the stary night. Thrilled, Harry realized he could greatly increases his speed on the firebolt with a simple thought. Thus compelling him to go faster but made him reach his destination before he could completely enjoy the experience. Harry walked in to the dark house, he walked thought the empty halls and up the stairs, followed by his floating trunk. He walked into the room Ron and Hermione were playing chess in, they sat staring at the bewitched trunk that flew three the air and silently landed at the bottom of the bed Harry use to sleep in. Meanwhile Hedwig perched herself on the nearly invisible Harry. They screamed with excitement as Harry slowly became visible again. They same questions were asked over and over again. What happened? Where were you? What's going on? ext...Before Harry could open his mouth to respond Dumbledor entered the room and asked Harry to meet him in the large bedroom at the end of the hall. Harry left reluctantly as Dumbledor remained behind, and explained to them not to question Harry about anything.   
  
Esmerelda was waiting in the room and explained to Harry that he will eventually have to tell his friends something, and to tell them that it was just a normal summer and the reason they couldn't send owls was due to the suspicious reports of a lot of owls seen by the muggles in the area, that was why Hedwig had to come and stay here so she could fly around freely. Harry was frustrated because he hated lying to his friends but he would comply to keep there secrets. She excused herself and shifted, Harry went down stairs, everyone greeted him normally except Mad-eye Moony who pulled him a side.  
  
"Turn down your Aora boy." "My what?" But then Esmerelda appeared and showed him how to see and change his Aora, it was an undetectable field of magic around magic users, the larger it is the more powerful the person Mad-Eye Moony could see them with his magic eye and it almost blinded him. Harry turned it down a notch to look like an average magic users of his age, but there was a slight discoloration around the outside that could not be helped, showing to anyone could see it was being altered. Esmerelda once again left. They all sat down for a few sandwiches and very little menial conversation. after lunch Ron, Hermione, and Harry went up to Buckbeacks room to brush and feed I'm. As Esmerelda foretold, they inquired to the nature of his summer, with an uneasy breeziness Harry told the tale he was told to tell.(try saying that ten   
  
Harry first read Hermione's mind, finding that she had a good idea about what Esmerelda was and knew she had something to do with Harry but didn't know yet, and determined to figure it out. Ron's mind on the other hand believed Harry's story and forgot all about Harry's mysterious actions during the summer. Now the only thing on his mind was the disgusting task of cleaning up Buckbeacks crap that he was attempting to shovel into a bucket, he Compton plated using his want but since he was underage his hopes sunk.  
  
Harry suddenly stopped brushing Buckbeak and scanned the room for another person, for he sensed another mind in the room as he read his friends minds. the search showed no one else. Harry opened his mind so he could sense and locate the fourth person in the room. To Harry's surprise it was tight in front of him, Buckbeak. Harry could not only read Buckbeaks mind but he could communicate telepathically with him to. Buckbeak wanted to be brushed and Harry complied.   
  
Soon the room was clean and the three of them went to get washed up. Ron and Harry played a few games of Wizards Chess; While Hermione read some extremely thick books. Dinner came and everyone but Dumbledor and Mad-eye Moony were there. Both seat at the two short ends of the table were empty.   
  
Harry decided to test out his mind reading capabilities in a group; he started by going around the table with his mind. Hermione was concentrating hard on which herb to add after mixing in the mandrake root on the nemesis potion. Ron was busy trying to decide which food to shove in his mouth. Ginny was once again wondering where her jumper was. The Twins were both trying to figure out how to get there next prank invention to work. Mr. Weasly was deep in thought about the last raid he did for the ministry. And Mrs. Weasly was so deep in thought wondering if she had made enough food for everyone, that she didn't notice there were people missing from the table causing an overabundance of food. Tonks was trying to decide between bubblegum pink hair and neon blue. When Harry attempted to read Lumpin's mind, his connection was interrupted by Snape's face that flashed in his mind. Snape, who was very good at Occulamonce(sp?the mind thing you know what I'm talking about) he had attempted to enter Harry's mind. Harry looked a crossed the table at Snape and increased his mind block. The table which had been once active with conversation now sat staring at Snape and Harry who glared at each other with unlikable eyes. As they attempted to question them, Snape increased his strength to get in to Harry's mind, but Harry was to fast by the time he attempts with a stronger attack Harry and doubled his defense.   
  
They went on like that for what seemed like minutes before Lumpin gave Snape a hard nudge, Snape's eye contact broke and Harry had won. Harry broke off his glare and looked around; confused, curious faces stared at the both of them. Tonks started the conversation up again drawing every ones attention away from the two of them. Snape glares at Harry once again, yet slightly different. He was not trying to get into Harry's mind he was trying to destroy it. Harry clutched his wand under the table. Snape sent a powerful mind blast at Harry. Without flinching Harry returned the glare. Snapes grin quickly faded as he sent numerous mind blast at Harry each one doubling its strength. Harry sat there grinning at Snape, while channeling each attack to his wand. Harry was greatly tempted to send an even more powerful blast back at Snape, but he was once told he needed to control his anger, and besides Snape wasn't hurting him merely giving him power to store for future uses.   
  
  
  
Snape became enraged while sweat ran down his face. Once again the conversation at the table stopped and the focus was on them. Two silent people glaring at each other, one grinning, one enraged, moments later a figure appeared and took the seat at the end between Harry and Snape. Esmerelda spoke. "That is enough Snape." Snape broke eye contact with a nasty glare and left the room. Harry Looked surprised but slightly pleased, Esmerelda excused herself and Harry, both leaving the remainder of the table staring speechless at the empty end of the table. Finally after a few moments the youngest of the Weaslys, Ginny spoke. "What jus happened?" Mrs. Weasly responded. "Best not talk about it, now finish your supper, dear." The dishes were cleared but very littler food had been touched after the incident.  
  
----------------------------  
  
I know I can't spell, sorry, I'll try to get back and fix the list thing, Also just because Harry got all these 'powers' doesn't mean it will be easy to take down Voldemort or any other task that matters, just wait and see this only covers the first 10 pages of my 200-250 story so bare with me the story gets really interesting in all aspects you'll see. 


	4. The new dark lord?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harry potter nor do I own any of the common set ups of the stories plot and setting.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
Harry followed Esmerelda once again into the large bedroom at the top of the stairs. Esmerelda turned around facing Harry as he closed the door behind him. "Well done. I will be leaving now, the only way you will be able to contact me is by mind mail, or a special type of mind link. But I would prefer the mail, for it is less likely to get intercepted." Harry stood confused "Mind Mail?" "Mind mail, would appear to be a blank piece of parchment, that when touched and concentrated on, one could hear the thoughts of the writer. Good bye." And without letting time for Harry to speak she disappeared.   
  
Harry returned his and Ron's room. Ginny, Hermione and Ron sat waiting for him to return in great anticipation. They immediately bombarded him with questions of what happened at dinner and what happened with Snape. Harry blurted out the first thing that came to mind that he thought they would believe. "Snape flipped out for no reason and he must have done something to Esmerelda, that's why she showed up!"   
  
He let it slip; he didn't notice it until he was finished and everyone stared at him. He was certon that they had new her name, he was mistaken. They all spoke at once. "Her names Esmerelda...How do you know this?...Have you spoken with her?...What is she?.." Harry tried covering it up saying that he had overheard Dumbledor say it. Harry read there minds, none of them believed him, they all knew he was hiding some thing.   
  
Suddenly the twins came in holding a large 'Extendable ear(sp?)'. Hermione had seen the ease dropping invention before but never so big. As Harry sank to the back of the room, Fred explained that there newest invention would act as a megaphone of the extendable ear invention, so everyone didn't need there own personal ear. George chimed in saying "Yah, over half a dozen ears under a door gets a little suspicious." "Where is the other end of it?" Hermione questioned curiously. Fred and George gave her a grin as the ear began to broadcast voices.  
  
The ear began to speak, the Weaslys, Tonks, Lumpin, and another indistinguishable voice could be herd. Harry's heart skipped a beat, [Could they know? No, they can't know. Can they?].   
  
Mr. Weasly "What was he doing?"  
  
Lumpin "What was he thinking? Snape could have killed him!"  
  
Mrs. Weasly "Why would she allow him?"  
  
Unknown "Why would she order Severous to do that?"  
  
Lumpin "I've known Snape along time he is one of, if not the best I've ever seen, he didn't even flinch! Did you see that?"  
  
Tonks "Even with the attacks"  
  
Unknown "They didn't even phase him."  
  
Mrs. Weasly "Why would she even allow it in front of the rest of the children?"  
  
Lumpin "Probably so he wouldn't be expecting it."  
  
Unknown "You all know what this means. He ahs it in his blood."  
  
Tonks "But who in his heritage was 50/50?"  
  
Mr. Weasly "The way he looked, he was at least 1/4."  
  
Lumpin "But it's not known that close in his heritage, is it?"  
  
Tonks "Do you also know what this means?"  
  
Unknown "He's been trained."  
  
Mrs. Weasly "Does any one know how long?"  
  
(There were a few moments of silence)  
  
Unknown "Well at least he passed one of the tests."  
  
Tonks "Has he taken any other tests yet?"  
  
Unknown "Well if he has, he passed them."  
  
Tonks "Why?"  
  
Unknown "Because he's still here an't he?  
  
(A low murmur and sighs were herd during and uncomfortable moment of silence)  
  
Mr. Weasly "We better turn in, Busy day tomorrow."  
  
(With a murmur of agreement and the sound of shuffling chairs and dishes, the kitchen emptied.)  
  
The ear sprang back into the twin's hands. Everyone in the room stood dumfounded, everyone that is except Harry. Who stood in the corner petrified(not literally). The conversation repeating itself in his mind, [He wouldn't be here?] By the time Harry came to the awful conclusion that if he failed a test he would die, the entire room was staring at him. Harry's mind quickly flipped back to the present, the reality that his friends were more afraid of him then curious sank in quickly. He had to think quickly.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledor walked in, raising his wand "Salee Tusanaw". Everyone in the room but Harry froze immediately. Harry waved his hand in front of Ron's unlikable face. Dumbledor quietly explained that he did more then freeze them; he stopped time just in this room. He went on explaining how to properly control the spell and the memory charm needed to undue the passing of knowledge at improper times. Another wave of Dumbledor's wand and "Memoso Layloso", explaining that it could even erase memories from a short period of time in the past, "Observe" Dumbledor left the room with a final word "Resumo" and everyone began to move around once again.   
  
Fred and George were fiddling with there extendable ear, looking at it in disbelief. "It worked earlier, what's wrong with it?" "Maybe the speaker side shorted the extendibility?" Hermione, Ron and Ginny all had disappointed looks on there faces, they truly wanted to listen in on the adults conversation. Hermione noticed Harry's pale face. "Are you all right Harry? You don't look to well." Harry nodded and left the room in disbelief.  
  
Harry left the room with the urge to go down to the kitchen and catch everyone and explain what was going on, for these people were family to him. But there was to many questions they would ask, that he could not possible answer. Halfway down the stairs, Harry decided to go to the kitchen to get an apple to munch on, and see if he could bud in on any on going conversation. At the bottom of the stairs, Harry accidentally knocked over the umbrella rack at the foot of the stair case. Making a loud crash and awakening the portrait of the biest dark witch Mrs. Black (Sirusi's mother). The threats and screams rang out through the halls until Harry reached up to pull the curtain back over the portraits.   
  
Before Harry could even touch the curtain, Mrs. Black began quivering an apologizing to Harry, who stood stunned. "I'm sorry, for disturbing you my lord, It is Kretchen's (?sp: house elf) fault, for if he would of told poor little me that such a powerful dark lord resided in my, no, no YOUR house, I would have not bothered you with my pitiful wails to rid YOUR house of mud bloods and half breads" The stunned Harry quickly closed the curtain and ran up the stairs back to his shared bedroom.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
I know it's not that long of a chapter, but it seems I only get to work on this in the we hours of the morning. I'm trying to just get it typed out in full then go over and fix all the stupid and obvious mistakes I made. I'm still working of notepad so pardon my spelling and grammar. Once I get my word processor up and running again I'll come back threw and fix all the mistakes since a lot of people get testy over a few...hundred grammar and spelling errors, lol. Also I tried something different with the dialog, I tried to do what you said but when ever I reformat it so I can upload it screws things up. But I'm trying, if you're not bored yet I'll be adding to this, hopefully everyday but I can't promise any thing. 


	5. OWLs and NEWTs

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harry potter nor do I own any of the common set ups of the stories plot and setting.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
In the bedroom- Ron and Hermione were playing a very non-competitive game of wizard's chess, for Ron was clearly a higher skilled wizard chess player then any of them. They both greeted Harry and returned to the game. Harry lied down on his bed pondering the events that happened during the day, among other things. [The prophecy about me and Voldemort, "Neither shall live...While the other survives." Harry pondered this, he would either be murdered or become a murder, he had to pass unknown tests or he could face death, and the crazy old portrait thought he was a powerful dark lord...] Harry's eye lids drew heavier and he was soon sound asleep.  
  
Morning came quicker then he wanted, some reason everyone in the house was in a droopy mood. Everyone that is except Mrs. Weasly of course, who was always full of energy. The table was filled with sausage, bacon, eggs, toast, and a variety of different juices. The table was surrounded by the younger Weasels, Harry, Hermione, Tonks and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. It would be a full moon tonight, so that explained Lumpins absent, Snape rarely showed up for meals any more, but Mad-eye Moony and Dumbledor hadn't been seen all week.  
  
As usual Errol arrived with the post for the Weaslys, Pig brought Hermione's quibbler and Tonks mail was brought by a brown barn owl, but another owl came in, a small black owl carrying a large green box. The black owl dropped the unmarked box on the table and left with out even a sip of water. The green package was addressed to no one; everyone stared with curious eyes at the box. Then George and Fred piped up, "Oh, we know what that is." They both exchanged grins before telling the eager eyes that they were getting. "That's from the ministry, it's the results of the fifth year O.W.L.S. (Ordinary wizarding levels) (A test that all fifth years take to allow/ narrow down job opportunities into N.E.W.T.S. standard classes at Hogwarts.)  
  
Mrs. Weasly finally spoke to the three frozen students that sat staring at the box. "Well aren't you going to open it?" Hermione grabbed the package and quickly passed it to Ron who passed it to Harry. Harry looked at it for a moment before removing the top reveling three black envelopes with gold printed names on the front. Harry took his envelope and passed the other two back to Ron. Ron took his with a gulp and passed Hermione's hers. They opened them at the same time. Harry had outstanding (Highest you can get) on all of them except two. He received an E (second to best) in Potions and an A (third to best, final passing grade) in History of Magic. (Due to the fact he had connected with Voldemort during the exam, so he didn't finish the last half of it.) Surprisingly Harry achieved 15 owls. (I don't know how many owls there actually are, I don't recall them saying the most you can get so lets just pretend that 15 is really good)   
  
Hermione let out a whimper; Fred quickly swiped her letter out of her hands and read it. "Geez Hermione, why are you upset you got all outstanding owls." Hermione looked up with a tear in her eye. "Except in History of Muggles, I got an E (second best)" Ron, who still had an ill look to him, looked down glumly at his paper. Which was also soon swiped up by George, who handed it to Mrs. Weasly. "Well, well done Ron, 11 owls, that's better than Fred and George here who only got three apiece and so what if Charley and Bill got thirteen, they never got an O in Defense against the Dark arts. Well Done."  
  
Ron was slightly relieved at the praise. Harry congratulated both of them while placing his letter slyly back into its envelope. But Fred and George were too quick, they soon had Harry's letter. "What did you get there Harry?" Harry tried to grab it back but was to slow. George joined Fred's side as they read the letter. "Gees, you're as bad as Hermione, getting 15 owls." Ron looked at Harry with an unbelievable expression and looked glumly at his own paper. Harry quickly recovered his paper from the twins and changed the conversation with Ron to the Irish Quittage team. Even though Harry had never had a chance to keep up with the international teams, he loved Quittage and it brightened up Ron's mood. "Well done all three of you, the school should be sending the N.E.W.T.S. class lists that they are eligible to take soon." Mrs. Weasly concluded the breakfast.   
  
Harry finished his piece of toast and grabbed another one for Hedgwig and followed Ron and Hermione up stairs. When they entered the room Hedgwig was sitting on the windowsill next to Pig. Harry broke the piece of toast in half and gave them each a piece. Since Pig was a very small owl the piece of toast out weighed him and caused him to topple onto the ground. Ron swept him up into his hands and sat him back on the windowsill. Just then a large colorful bird flew in threw the open window. The bird swooped down by Harry and released a piece of parchment into Harry's hands before flying back out the window. They quickly ran over to Harry as he unrolled the parchment.   
  
Harry turned it over and over in his hands, it was blank. Ron had a terrible confused look on his face, but Hermione piped up. "Maybe it's encode?" Hermione took the paper and taped it with her wand saying all the encrypting spells she could think of. Nothing happened, she handed it back to Harry with an unsatisfied expression. Harry held it and a word flashed on it's surface, "Concentrate." it was there for no more then a split second. He looked up at Ron and Hermione to see if they had seen it, but by there vague expressions they had missed it. Harry placed his hand on the parchment and concentrated, he opened his mind to the paper and then it happened, he herd Esmerelda's voice. (Apparently only in his mind for Hermione and Ron hadn't noticed)  
  
{Harry, well done you have received your first mind mail, only the person's brain wave patterns it is sent to can receive the message. You merely have to have some sort of skin contact and then open your mind to the paper, but be warned, do not open your mind to every thing else in the process. Anyway, I wanted to inform you that, as you have already figured out, you can communicate to animals, thus if you every need to send me a mind mail send it with your wonderful bird Hedgwig, but communicate telepathically to him my name. For we do not know who is listening. Mind mail is as easy as receiving it, merely open your mind to it and your thoughts are put into the parchment. Keep in touch -Esmerelda.}  
  
Harry folded the piece of paper and stuffed it in his back pocket. Ron was halfway done setting up his wizards chess set and Hermione was looking threw a book entitled "Cracking Secrets: 1,052 ways to encode secret parchments." Harry thought she was probably trying to figure out the blank parchment, so Harry quickly said. "It a, was probably a practical joke, either that or Neville Longbottom wanted to write a letter but forgot to write it." All three of them laughed because Neville was a very forgetful person.  
  
Harry sat down and began playing wizards chess against Ron. Of course Ron won every game, Harry didn't dare read Ron's mind to see what his next moves were, because Ron had to be better at something then everyone else because he grew up with seven siblings and he needed something for him to stand out. Ron was one of if not the best wizards chess player at Hogwarts, Harry didn't want to ruin it for him, so he put up a few good games.   
  
Dinner came and went, Besides Fred and George making the chicken get up and dance around it was uneventful. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly retired to there room so not to get caught in Mrs. Weasly's screaming at George and Fred for ruining dinner. Once the three of them were in the room with the door shut they busted into laughter. Hermione tried to hold back laughter and say that it was really rude of them but she was laughing so hard she couldn't finish it.  
  
Soon the laughter died out and Ron sat at a desk doing his summer homework, while Hermione sat on her bed reading, "Arithmatics and your future" Harry sat on his bed polishing his firebolt. "You know Harry." Hermione said "You really ought to be reading your school books" Harry was about to say that he could absorb all the information quit easily, due to the memory enhancer he got, but he couldn't tell them that so he came up with another come back. "How do you know what books to read, we don't even know what classes were taking" "Well I'm sure I'll get into the courses I want." Hermione responded and left the subject were it was and dug her nose deeper in her book. Harry put his broom away and packed up the polishing kit, before falling asleep.  
  
Next morning- Since Fred and George were leaving tonight to reopen there joke shop in Diagon Alley, (They took a week off to visit with the family before busy season) the breakfast, Mrs. Weasly made was a feast with in it's self. The mail owls came, same as usual except four extra birds came. Each of the three barn owls dropped an extremely thick Hogwarts letter in front of Ron, Hermione, and Harry. The Fourth owl was a dark eagle owl; it dropped a small piece of parchment tied with twine on top of Harry's Hogwarts letter, before flying out. Harry unrolled the parchment, it was blank. He quickly shoved in into his pocket and opened his Hogwarts letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter,  
  
The following is a list of N.E.W.T. level courses; you are able to take this year at Hogwarts, school of Witch craft and Wizardry. If something you would like is not on this list, we regret to inform you that you are not eligible for any courses not listed below. The courses you are eligible to attend are as followed:  
  
N.E.W.T.s level Defense against the dark artsN.E.W.T.s level Transfiguration  
  
N.E.W.T.s level HerbologyN.E.W.T.s level Charms  
  
N.E.W.T.s level Care of Magical CreaturesN.E.W.T.s level Divination  
  
N.E.W.T.s level Muggle studiesN.E.W.T.s level History of Magic  
  
N.E.W.T.s level DuelingN.E.W.T.s level Potions  
  
N.E.W.T.s level StealthN.E.W.T.s level Arithmatics  
  
N.E.W.T.s level Occulamacey (Sp?)N.E.W.T.s level Magical Medicines  
  
N.E.W.T.s level Magical ObjectsN.E.W.T.s level Quittage History  
  
N.E.W.T.s levelN.E.W.T.s level Apparate/Disapate: This course is mandatory for anyone planning on attempting to get there license.  
  
-Hogwarts Headmaster   
  
Dumbledor (signed)  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly compared there lists. Harry's and Hermione's were exactly the same, Ron was a little different. It was the same except it did not include Arithmatics, Occulamocey, Magical Medicines, and Potions. All three of them were discussing which courses they wanted to take. Breakfast was soon over and the three of them went up to visit Buckbeak. Touching the paper in Harry's pocket he opened his mind to it.  
  
{Harry Potter, I know you are existed about choosing your courses, but if you wish to become an Aura you shall need to take the following courses: Defense Against the Dark arts, Stealth, Magical Medicines, Dueling, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions (Don't worry you will still get in even though you didn't get an O), Magical Objects, Care of Magical Creatures, and Apparate/Dissapate. I Know you already know how to Apparate but, they wont let you get you license if you do not attend the course. I am in the process of getting you out of school for a week and during the holidays to send you to the Ministry. So you can study and be tested to become an Aura sooner. Remember the sooner you are stronger, the better to defeat Lord Voldemort. I know what your thinking, Why can't we stop him? Because we sorcerors and sorceresses took an oath long ago, not to interfere with politics of lesser beings. Yes that's right you and Dumbledor are equal in more ways than you think with us. Don't tell anyone about the Aura studies just to be on the safe side. Well, have a good day. -Esmerelda}  
  
Harry was a mix between angry and existed. He was angry because he wanted to choose his own courses but existed because he was getting a chance to become an Aura. Harry decided he would choose the courses Esmerelda told him to. Harry checked the boxes beside the ten courses he would take and looked up at Hermione and Ron who were brushing Buckbeak. Harry handed his completed letter to them and they questioned his choices. "Are you sure, this is a lot of work, it says up to 10 courses, but most don't take more than five. Why are you taking potions? You hate Potions, besides he won't even let you in... Duels would be fun, though remember when we dueled with Lockhart's club.." Ron decided to take the same as Harry except Potions he took Quittage History, Hermione took the same as Harry except Dueling she took Arithmatics, and instead of stealth she took Muggle studies. All three sent there completed letters with Hedgwig and went down the stairs.  
  
Fred and George were all packed and were saying there good byes as Mrs. Weasly shoved more hot cakes in there trunks. They left with a crack. The days sort of slipped by, it wasn't till a week before the return to Hogwarts that there letters returned. They had gotten the courses that they had chosen and had a list of the supplies they needed. By flew powder they all set off for Diagon Alley.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Grrrr I type slow, I'm not even 25 pages into the story. **sigh** I'm getting there hope you enjoy it so far, yet I'm still apologizing for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Hope you've enjoyed it so far. 


	6. The new DADA teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters of Harry potter nor do I own any of the common set ups of the stories plot and setting.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Harry went with Hermione to meet up with her parents at the ice cream shop. While everyone else went to the book shop. Hermione's parents are muggles, so they were literally thrilled when Harry asked if it wasn't a problem to stop in Gringots for a moment. They had wanted to go into the wizarding bank since they found out about there young daughter but had no need in going. They ewwwed and owwed over the vast goblins rushing about. Harry approached an un-busy goblin and handed him a small golden key and told him his vault number.   
  
The goblin grunted and looked around at the bunch before saying, "Follow me". They rode a small trolley down a dark passage way, far below the earth's surface. They zoomed this way and that was, continuing further into the earth. Finally they came to a stop in front of a large moss covered vault door; the goblin placed the key in the hole and turned. The doors swung open revealing the mounds of gold Harry's parents left him. Harry grabbed a small handful and placed it quickly in his pocket, a moment later they were back in the trolley heading for the surface.  
  
By the time they meat up with they Weaslys they had already purchased there books, so they decided to go to the ice cream shop and wait for them. Harry and Hermione rushed to find there books. After they meet up with the rest at the shop, the students left the Grangers and the Weaslys there and set off to the quill and parchment store. Once out of the adult's site they headed straight for Fred and George's joke shop. Locating the shop was easier then they thought, for there was a mass of people lined up out side of the shop waiting in patiently to get in.  
  
After managing to squeeze there way in they all stood jaws dropped at the shelves upon shelves of different practical jokes. They continued pushing threw the mob until they reached Fred and George, who stood behind a counter attempting to ring out the line of customers. The twins noticed the familiar bunch and smiled at them. Fred came from behind the counter and meet up with Ron. Fred whispered in Ron's ear. "10% discount to you guys" Ron gave his elder brother a glare in disbelief as he thought to himself [10%!? geeze a crummy 10%] but he was soon being pushed out of the way by other customers along with the rest of the group as Fred returned to his position behind the counter.  
  
Harry was to anxious to get to the Quittage shop to purchase anything from the twins, but Ron bought half a dozen puke sticks and ton tongue taffies. Hermione bought a fake wad as a joke for her parents, and Ginny bought some nose bleed gum. After leaving they decided it would be better to go buy there quills and ink before going any where else so the adults wouldn't question there whereabouts. Each of them purchased tree rolls of parchment and a new quill, plus a few ink wells.   
  
By the time they reached the quittage shop it had filled up with eager browsers. Harry noticed that a firebolt was still in the display window, remaining the newest and fastest broom out there. Harry purchased a container of wax for his broom kit, while admiring the posters of quittage teams around the world. They soon left Diagon Alley after meeting up with the Weaslys and the Grangers, with all of the things listed in there Hogwarts letters.  
  
What seemed like yesterday to Harry, He was being trained by Esmerelda, now he was walking casually threw a brick wall to get to platform nine and three quarters. Harry and Ginny found an empty compartment and stored there trunks. Ron and Hermione said there good byes and went to find the prefects compartment. 'Looney' Luna came in and joined there compartment followed by Nevil Longbottom.   
  
Soon Nevil was in deep conversation with Harry about what courses he had chosen. Luna sat reading the Quibbler (her father is the editor of the quibbler. Also since she is a year younger like Ginny they can not choose there courses yet.) Harry glanced up at the door way as Choo passed by, there eyes meet and both smiled at one another, as Choo continued walking by. Nevil told Harry how he wanted to take dueling but his grandmother wouldn't allow him but he signed up anyway and got in.   
  
"She was furious, I'm glad there were no required books for the subject because she refused to buy me any if there were." He continued naming every course he took, with a little excitement when he came to Herbology. Harry didn't have the heart to tell him he didn't sign up for the class but at that moment the food trolley stopped in front of there compartment.   
  
Harry declined on buying anything; Ginny looked confused glancing over at Harry as she bought a chocolate frog. Ginny asked if he was feeling alright, for Harry usually bought quite a bit every time. He said he was fine as he looked out the window as he pondered what it would be like to be an Aura. After a while he snapped back into reality, he looked around the compartment. Ginny was admiring her new card she got from the chocolate frog, Nevil was busy trying to catch his toad and Luna was peering over her magazine at him.   
  
For the remainder of the ride, Harry watched the land go by out the window. Once the train stopped, the first years were ushered by Hagrid and boarded boats while everyone else rode on horseless wagons.(actually they were pulled by a great black winged horses that only people who has seen death can see. Out of there small group only Harry and Luna could see them.)   
  
After entering the castle they were crowded into the great hall. Four tables, one for each house, Slytherine, Griffendor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuf. The first years came in and were sorted by the sorting hat into houses. The feast was long and exciting for the older students and entertaining as ghosts scared the first years. Harry and Hermione were excited about the next day, they would receive there class schedules, Ron thought they were both mad, but sat wondering who the new DADA teacher would be.  
  
They retired to there dormitories, their belongings were already awaiting them. Harry checked his trunk before releasing Hedwig from her cage and then placing the cage in the corner of the room. Harry quickly fell asleep. Harry was the first to awake in the boy's dormitory; he sat in his bed for a few moments wondering why he woke up and was now wide awake for some reason. Harry got up and got dressed, then headed down to the griffendor common room. Harry sat down on one of the plush arm chairs by the fire place, about five minutes later Hermione came down from the girl's dormitory, with a book under her arm. She sat down in one of the other chairs beside Harry. "Why are you up so early?" Harry didn't know why he had awoken so early so he just told the partial truth. "Couldn't fall back to sleep." For some reason he had to be up but he didn't want to tell her that.  
  
At that moment a brightly colored owl flew in from an open window, dropping another blank parchment in his lap. Hermione had been very suspicious of Harry since he was uneasy about telling them about his summer and then the appearance of another un-crack-able magic blank parchment, which only Harry seemed to either, understand or didn't even care about. Harry didn't bother to try to hide the parchment from Hermione, for she saw the bird drop it. Harry placed his hand on the blank scrap of paper and got a surprise.  
  
It was Dumbledor. {Harry, I know Esmerelda told you to take Potions, that's why you took it but you must not aggravate Professor Snape. Don't use anything NEW in his class, he will know. The ministry has agreed for you to take the Aura tests over the holiday and a week during school before the holidays, they have not informed me of when the week during school will be yet, but you need to catch up on your reading before it takes place. I Have the required reading for you, you can pick them up today at the end of DADA. As you may have been wondering, I have not yet filled the position for a new DADA teacher, so I will be teaching for the first part of the term, until I can find a proper replacement. See you soon -Dumbledor}  
  
Harry was literally happy that Dumbledor was going to be the new DADA teacher, but not as much as the chance to actually becoming an Aura. Hermione noticed Harry's face beaming but didn't have enough time to question him about it because students began swarming out of the Dormitories. They meet up with Ron and went down to the great hall for breakfast. Professor McGonagall passed out there Schedules. Since they were in N.E.W.T.s level they only had two classes each day. But each class was as long as almost three of the previous year's classes.   
  
Schedule (all same unless specified)  
  
Monday- DADA -Temporarily -Headmaster Dumbledor (Slytherins/Griffindors)  
  
Lunch  
  
Care or Magical Creatures -Rubis Hagrid (Griffindors/Hufflpuffs)  
  
Tuesday- Transfiguration -Professor McGonagall (Ravenclaw/Griffindors)  
  
Lunch  
  
Charms -Professor Suitan (Griffindors/Hufflpuffs)  
  
Quittage practice (Ron and Harry)  
  
Wednesday- Magical Objects -Professor Turon (Ravenclaw/Griffindors)  
  
Lunch  
  
Introduction to Apparating -Professor Vladimir (Slytherins/Griffindors)  
  
Thursday (Harry and Ron)-Stealth -Professor Galen (Ravenclaw/Griffindors)  
  
Lunch  
  
Dueling -Professor Snape (Slytherins/Griffindors)  
  
Quittage practice  
  
Thursday (Hermione) - Muggle Studies - Professor Meier (Ravenclaw/Griffindors)  
  
Lunch  
  
Arromatics -Professor Redmond (Griffindors/Hufflpuffs)  
  
Friday- Potions -Professor Snape (Slytherins/Griffindors) (all but Ron)  
  
(Ron) Quittage History -Professor Lycerin (Griffindors/Hufflpuffs)  
  
Lunch  
  
Magical Medicines -Madam Pomphry (sp?) (Griffindors/Hufflpuffs)  
  
Saturday- Quittage practice, if there are no games.  
  
As the three of them looked over there schedules, Hermione and Ron got existed seeing Dumbledor being there DADA teacher. But the glee was soon diminished at the site of Snape teaching Dueling. All three of them left the Great Hall memorizing there schedules. They entered the DADA room only to be hit with the reality at what stood before them, Slytherines. None of them noticed the words after Dumbledors name, those crucial words that decide if a class is bearable or not. They took seats in the back, trying to sit the farthest away from Malfoy and his goons. Harry read Malfoys mind. [Great another year with Saint Potter and his mudblood ..] Harry stopped, he didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking. He wore the look of hatred on his face, for Harry got Malfoys father, among other Wizards arrested and jailed for being deatheaters.   
  
Dumbledor explained to the class that he would be teaching for the time being, until a proper replacement can be found. They spent the next three hours reviewing and practicing hexes and curses and there defensive spells. Harry completed with a powerful punch all of the spells on the list on Ron within the first ten minutes. Harry sat observing Ron attempt to complete the list on Hermione, half of them came out incorrectly but Miss Granger instructed him the correct way to do it. By the time Ron had finished the list Hermione had been turned liquid instead of vomiting and sprouted roots instead of extra growth hair.  
  
When it came turn for Hermione to practice the spells she turned to Ron. He protested, that he had already went threw it and it was Harry's turn. Harry's stomach rose, as thoughts went through his head, [those minor spells wont effect me, she can shot them all at once at me and not even a sup bubble would appear because I would just channel it] (Harry had practiced his channeling so often during his training that it was second nature to him, he didn't even have to think about it and it happened) Hermione raised her wand, as Harry stood in deep thought, if he concentrated enough possible he could prevent the channeling.   
  
Before Hermione could say the first hex Harry went pale and started wavering was he stood. "Are you all right Harry? You don't look to good." Harry hadn't notice his un-balanced posture due to the difficult concentrating. "What? Oh I'm fine, just hurry up." Hermione looked at him uncertainly then began going down the list of spells. She finished quickly with out a hitch, but to Harry it wasn't fast enough. Harry stopped concentrating and sat down in the nearest chair, within moments he regained his normal face color. "Are you sure your all right you didn't look to good." Harry reassured them that he was fine and that he just felt slightly ill and that it would pass.   
  
He looked up at Dumbledor who seemed pleased. The bell rang and everyone exited the room except Harry who assured his friends that he would catch up with them in a few minutes. Harry meet Dumbledor at his desk, for any one that passed the room they could only see Dumbledor and Mr. Potter standing there for a long time in the quiet room staring at each other. There minds were linked as they continued a conversation.   
  
{'Very good Harry, I passed out the first time I attempted to stop channeling, with more practice it will become more natural, you will need to use that technique carefully in the Dueling class you have Thursday, Mr. Snape is already suspicious of you power. A little too suspicious. You shouldn't do anything to obvious either in any class. The reason Esmerelda thought you need Dueling, was to quicken your casting rate. Let me warn you ahead of time, everyone in the Dueling class will take a final, thus meaning you will have to duel Professor Snape.' 'Duel him? But.' 'Don't worry you will be exempt from the final, we don't want any one firing out about us now do we. Now down to business, these books are a few you will need to read for the testing.'} Dumbledor picked up a large stack of books and handed them to Harry. The stack of books was half the size of Harry, He looked at them in confusion. {'A few?' 'Here is a hint, write to Esmerelda and find out how to conserve time, you'll have these books read in less then 30 seconds' 'But how?'}   
  
Dumbledor only winked at him and spoke to Harry. "Off you go." Harry carefully balanced the books in his arms and walked out of the room. He quickly walked to the griffendor towers. He stored the books in the bottom of his trunk and picked up a small piece of parchment. He sat on his bed and opened his mind to the blank paper that lay in his hand. {Esmerelda, I was told to ask you about 'How to conserve time' can you help? oh, crap I forgot to say hello. Woops, any way hello, well got to go -Harry} Harry quickly rolled up the parchment and tied it with a small piece of twin. Harry left the tower and headed for the owlery(sp?). Harry stepped around several hundred barn owls until he found Hedgwig sitting on a perch near the window. Harry communicated with his mind to Hedgwig, {Esmerelda} Hedgwig was out the wind as soon as the twin was tied to her foot.  
  
Harry left the owlery and met up with Ron and Hermione in the great hall. "What took you so long?" Hermione questioned. "I had to stop in the library to pick up a book on dueling, I herd you have to face Snape at the end of the term." Harry tried to sound normal. "I'm glad I didn't take that course." Hermione's words mad Ron cringe a second time. "Well I'm just glad we don't have it until Thursday." Ron gave an uneasy grin. Harry grabbed a quick sandwich before the three of them headed across the grounds to Hagrid's hut.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Grrrrrrr *grabs hair and starts pulling it out* I know I need proof reading and spell checking and anything else that pertains to the English writing!!! -whoo sorry there forgot to take my meds. I never was one for writing proper, just trying to get my ideas out hope at least someone out there enjoys them. I've had the whole thing written for a few months now but never got around to typing it. Word to the wise, don't write it on paper, just start typing it. It will save you a lot of aggravation. LOL Enough rambling I'll try to keep um coming. 


End file.
